You Can Sleep While I Drive
by Babybutts
Summary: A songfic to Melissa Etheridge's "You Can Sleep While I Drive," Valdangelo/Ghostfire style.


"_Come on, baby,_

_Let's get out of this town._"

"Nico, let's leave."

The Italian looks up at Leo from the book he's reading. "What?"

"Let's leave," repeats the son of Hephaestus.

Nico doesn't understand. "Leave where?"

Leo gets a look on his face like it's obvious. "Leave camp, dummy."

Now Nico is really confused. "But... you love it here! All your friends are here! And Bunker 9!"

Leo grins at the younger boy, but there's something in his face that Nico can't quite read. "But you're not happy," he says. "How can I be happy when you're not?"

"_I've got a full tank of gas_

_With the top rolled down_;"

"Come on," urges the Latino. "We could go. I've finished rebuilding Festus. I just filled his gas tank this morning."

Nico blinks in surprise. "Festus runs on gas?"

Leo laughs. "What did you think he ran on? Magic and rainbows?"

"_There's a chill in my bones,_

_I don't wanna be left alone..._"

Nico frowns. "What's causing this?"

Leo's grin fades. A pang flashes through his eyes for a moment. "Lately," he begins quietly, "you've been talking in your sleep. And," he takes a deep, steadying breath. "And you keep talking about leaving. About leaving Camp Half-Blood. About... about leaving alone."

Sadness. That's the expression on Leo's face. And worry. Nico's heart nearly breaks at Leo's next words:

"I don't wanna be left alone..."

"_So baby,_

_You can sleep while I drive_."

Nico rubs his tired eyes, not needing a mirror to know about the dark circles around them, caused by lack of sleep.

Leo grins a little. "Come on," he urges again, softer this time. "You can sleep while I drive."

"_I'll pack my bag,_

_And load up my guitar._

_In my pocket I'll carry my heart_;"

"I'll pack our bags," he continues, oblivious to the fact that Nico already has a bag packed, hidden in the attic of the Big House so Leo won't find it. "I can bring my guitar - I started playing again; I don't know if you knew. I've been giving Piper lessons..."

"_I've got some money I saved -_

_Enough to get underway..._"

"I've been saving up some money. I've got, like, 300 dollars. It's not a lot, out there, but it's enough for a few motels."

"_And baby,_

_You can sleep while I drive._"

"And I can sleep while you drive?" Nico confirms.

Leo grins a little. "Of course."

"_We'll go through Houston,_

_Up to Santa Fey,_"

"We can start in Houston; I haven't been there in years..."

"You grew up in Houston, didn't you?"

Leo nods. "And we can go from there. Maybe up to Santa Fey. I have no clue where or what that is, but it sounds cool..."

"_And Barbara in Nashville_

_Says we're welcome to stay._"

"Once when I was running between foster homes, I spent a few nights at a woman named Barbara's house in Nashville. Before I left, she told me I was always welcome to stay."

"_I'll buy you glasses in Texas,_

_A hat from New Orleans._"

"I don't know," says Nico, forcing himself to sound light. "It's really sunny in Texas, so I've heard. I have sensitive eyes."

"I'll buy you sunglasses," Leo retorts. "And I'll wear the hat we bought in New Orleans."

"_And in the morning,_

_You can tell me your dreams..._"

"Think about it," continues the Latino. "We'll sleep next to each other every night, in a dingy motel. And in the mornings when you wake up, you can tell me what you dreamed about."

Nico rubs his eyes again. "Sleep does sound really nice right now," he agrees.

"_And baby,_

_You can sleep while I drive_."

"Don't forget, Nico. You can sleep while I drive."

Nico smiles fondly. "My flaming insomniac."

"_You know I've seen it before,_

_This mist that covers your eyes._"

Leo pauses and takes another deep breath. "You know, I've seen it before."

Nico is confused again. "Seen what?"

Leo looks at his feet. "That look you have in your eyes. I used to get it right before I ran from another foster home."

"_You've been looking for something_

_That's not in your life._"

"And what does it mean?" questions the Ghost King.

A small, sad smile plays around the edges of Leo's mouth as he looks up into his boyfriend's face. "It means you're getting ready to run away. That you're looking for something. Something you don't already have."

"_My intentions are true..._

_Won't you take me with you...?_"

"I know you're going to leave soon anyway," continues the Latino. "Whether I said anything or not. You have a bag packed and everything, sitting in the attic of the Big House."

Nico is shocked. "What? How- how did you know?"

Leo grins sadly again. "Chiron mentioned something about you sneaking into the Big House one night with a suitcase. I'm okay with you leaving. You don't have to hide anything from me. I love you."

"I love you too," Nico responds instantly.

"I just... Please," warm brown eyes meet - plead with - nearly black brown ones. "Please, just let me come with you," he begs softly.

"_And baby,_

_You can sleep while I drive_."

Nico nearly cries when Leo tries to put on a brave face. It's obvious he's certain that Nico will reject him, so he tries to hide his hurt with humor. He hasn't had to do that since the war two years ago. "I promise I won't kill you while you sleep. I'll be too busy driving..."

"_Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, _

_Is it other arms you want to_

_Ho-o-ld you_?"

Sadness and fear spread across Leo's face as he suddenly draws back from Nico. "Is there... is there someone else? I- did you meet someone?"

"_That stranger, _

_My lover you're free..._

_Can't you get that with me..._?"

Tears sparkle in Leo's eyes when his boyfriend is silent. "Nico, I- I'm not going to stop you if you want to go with him. I'm not- I'll let you free, to do what you want, with who you want. Even-" his voice cracks but doesn't break. "Even if it's not with me. But Nico - isn't what we have enough?" The younger boy meets his gaze with tears in his eyes, too. His heart throbs painfully at Leo's next words. "Aren't we enough?"

"_Come on, baby,_

_Let's get out of this town..._

_I've got a full tank of gas_

_With the top rolled down..._"

"I know you're leaving," he whispers, eyes downcast as a single tear glides down his cheek, sparkling in the late evening light. "And I love you. I want you to love me, and only me. I want to go with you."

"_If you won't take me with you, _

_I'll go before night is through..._

_And baby..._

_You can sleep while I drive..._"

"Or you can say no," he continues, looking up at Nico again, another tear trickling down silently. "You can say you don't love me. You can stay." He swallows. "Stay with... with him. And I'll leave. I promise I won't bother you. I just-" He swipes a hand under his eyes. "Look, I'm kinda losing it here, so if you could tell me now..."

"_Baby,_

_You can sleep while I drive..._"

Nico steps up to Leo, and looks up into his eyes. He cups his cheek in his pale hand, and wipes a tear away with his thumb. Gently, and quietly, he whispers:

"Let's go."


End file.
